


Prise de conscience dans un puits de déni

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coma, Deni - Freeform, M/M, amour, peur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Tout est noir et vide, froid et triste, la solitude y règne en maître. Dean ne savait plus où il était mais il avait peur, peur de l'inconnu. Peur de la vision qui commençait à s'offrir à lui. Peur des conséquences de ses actes.





	Prise de conscience dans un puits de déni

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 2019 : Bon je suis repassée sur ce texte encore une fois (en fait à chaque fois que je dois updater sur un autre site je passe voir ce que je n'ai pas fait et donc corriger les hypothétiques trucs à corriger). J'ai changé deux, trois trucs à la version de base et encore corrigé les fautes.
> 
> Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Je ne touche rien.
> 
> PS: les pensée son en gras, le reste du texte en normal

Tout s'était passé vite ... trop vite. Et pour quoi au final ? Pour le perdre ? Pour les perdre ? Ils étaient sa famille et par son arrogance et son déni parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir l'évidence, ils n'étaient plus.

« Abruti, entendit-il. »

**Pardon ?**

« Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois, enfin si prochaine fois il y a bien sûr !

\- Qui parle ?

\- Sérieux ? Tu ne nous reconnais même pas ? Toi, pour qui nous avons laissés nos vies !

\- Qui est là ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- On te parle de notre mort !

\- Mais … qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes-vous !?

\- Baisse un peu les yeux, idiot.

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, le déluge ? Regarde la vérité en face et assume ! »

Quand il baissa le regard et le vit, il sut ... Il sut _qui_ lui faisait tous ces reproches. « Cas ». Il été là, mort, déchiqueté et en sang. Recroquevillé à ses pieds comme s'il cherchait un dernier espoir de s'en sortir ... en vain, de toute évidence.

« Cas, murmura-t-il avant de fondre en larmes, prenant le corps inerte de Castiel dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, mon ange.

\- FOUTAISE ! Tu m'as laissé mourir sans rien faire !

\- Non…

\- Et tu sais ce qui fait le plus mal ? C'est le fait je ne peux me résoudre à t'en vouloir !

\- Cas.

\- Je t'aimais, tu sais ? »

Suite à ces mots tout l'espace devint noir. Il eut beau se tourner, se retourner, encore et encore, tout disparaissait. Le noir, le vide et la tristesse étaient les maîtres mots de cet endroit. « D... » **Pas encore.** Il croyait vraiment que les voix étaient revenues mais ce murmure était plus loin qu'elles, plus vague aussi. Juste un simple murmure juste un espoir. Dans toute son agonie et sa tristesse, il tendit les mains vers l'inconnu, vers cet appel. « De... » **Encore un, qui est là ?** « Dea... » Cette voix, toujours la même, qui l'appelait inlassablement. Cette voix douce et grave, une voix d'homme. « Dean » **Castiel, c'est toi ?** « Dea... » **Non ! Reste ! Ne part pas !** Il se débattit sans relâche pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité mais le sol s'affaissa sous lui et il chuta dans un puits sans fin dans un flot de souvenirs douloureux, remplis de haine, d'inconscience et de déni. **Pourquoi ?** Il tomba dans l'inconscience... « DEAN, réveil toi » **Ca** – **Cas** « Grand frère ! » **Sammy.**

Puis soudain, tout devint blanc un blanc pur et rayonnant. Il papillonna des yeux quelques minutes. Deux silhouettes, l'une aux cheveux châtain, l'autre aux cheveux brun foncé étaient là, juste à côté de lui. « Ca – Cas. » Dean était surpris mais heureux, heureux qu'il soit là, heureux que son frère soit là, heureux de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il était juste heureux. Dean se releva difficilement pour s'asseoir sur le lit, leva son visage déjà fendu par un large sourire. Il pleurait mais il était heureux d'être en vie avec eux. Surtout d'être avec lui, avec _son_ ange gardien. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Castiel, dans un baiser long, scellant ainsi leur amour.


End file.
